Savior
by Stacie-C
Summary: Dimitri's POV of when Lissa 'saves' him.


Title- Savior

Author- Stacie C.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Academy or anything to do with the franchise. This is intended for personal enjoyment and not copyright infringement of any kind.

Author's Notes- This is set in the middle of Spirit Bound, between pages 285 and 292. This is written from Dimitri's POV of what is happened and does contain spoilers for this book.

Feedback- Is appreciated.

"Mine!"

Dimitri felt a thrill of anger as he batted away the foolish vampire. Clearly, the fool had not been listening when he had warned that Rose was his. _He_ had loved her in his human life, _he_ had offered her eternal life with him, and _he_, alone, would destroy her. She knew this; he could see it in her eyes. Passion erupted within him at that realization; finally, _finally_ this would be done.

Rose would be his, forever.

And, suddenly there she was. In all of her glory, her stance determined, her stake ready in her hand, there she was.

Dimitri almost smiled. His possessiveness had distracted him long enough for his darling to gain her upper hand.

He taught her well.

He gazed into her eyes and could see the determination, the anger. Had he pushed her too far in taking her bondmate? It seemed so. It had never truly occurred to him that she would succeed in killing him. Rose had the potential, of that there was no doubt. Countless times she had the chance to slay him and always she hesitated. Her love for him had always been her greatest downfall. But now, it seemed she would prevail.

The student would surpass the teacher.

Her hand gripped the silver stake as she brought it down with stunning speed and force. Dimitri could sweat running down her face, smell her anger and fear at what was about to happen. He steeled himself for the excruciating pain of the stake entering his chest.

Nothing happened.

Rose had been so close; the gleaming tip of the stake had scraped against his shirt. Dimitri focused in on the situation in time to see Rose stumbling away, losing her balance. Fighting dhampirs and Strigoi closed in around her and obscured her from his view. He watched in amusement as Rose's friends rushed him from the side.

Lissa and Christian were the ones that had pushed Rose out of the way. Purposely. He wondered what the two Moroi were planning.

The pure resolve and power in Lissa's face was intoxicating. The Moroi Princess was putting everything into her attack on Dimitri. Her slender hands gripped her charmed silver stake; her eyes were focused on Dimitri's chest, on his heart. It was beautiful and would have been terrifying if Dimitri had not known that Lissa simply did not have the strength to pull of this attack.

He wanted to laugh.

"No!" Rose's scream could be heard above the chaos. She knew, as he did, that Lissa would not survive her attempted attack.

Dimitri took pleasure in the sound of her fear as he moved to attack the lovely princess. Rose wouldn't be able to stop him.

It was the Ozera boy that Dimitri had not counted on.

Flames appeared from thin air, circling Dimitri.

"Stop it! You'll burn us all alive!" Rose's screams seemed to be muffled.

The flames closed in around Dimitri and he started to scream from the pain. Fire was deadly to Strigoi skin. He could hardly believe his eyes when Lissa reached through the flames, the stake piercing Dimitri's skin. The pain overwhelmed him; it was all he could feel. Nothing else mattered except the pain.

Lissa struggled with the stake, pushing and pulling deeper into Dimitri's flesh. The smell of burning flesh surrounded him, entering his pain filled haze. Lissa had mustered up enough power to push the stake deeper into his chest until it pierced his heart. Dimitri felt a pain so deep radiating from his heart, he felt as if his entire being was being stripped away from him. He wanted to scream, he wanted to fight, but it was as if he were rooted in place.

'_Dimitri.'_

Lissa's voice seemed to cool the burning pain within him. He could feel the cooling magic of spirit rushing through his veins. Everything dark and twisted within Dimitri was replaced with warmth and healing. Lissa was saving him, she was healing him.

And all at once, everything fell away. The pain from the fire simply disappeared; the stake in his chest seemed to not exist anymore. All thoughts of Rose, of chaos, of _everything_ were gone. Nothing existed except Lissa.

A fog seemed to settle over his mind, clouding his thoughts. Dimitri wasn't quite sure where he was or what was happening. All he knew was the pain was fading and that Lissa was saving him. That thought repeated in his mind over and over, it became his mantra. She was all that was keeping him alive.

"Lis-" He tried to speak, not sure it was possible.

'_Dimitri. Dimitri.'_ Lissa's phantom voice echoed within his mind.

He could feel his heart pounding. The warmth within him was fading and he started to shiver. His muscles felt doughy and weak, his mind was jumbled. Random images were flashing through his mind.

_Blood._

_Pain._

_Death._

"No…" Dimitri felt sick. Images—memories—were hitting him full force. He could see himself causing pain and enjoying it. The killing, the bloodshed caused by his hands was making his frail mind spin out of control. He felt as if he wanted die, to perish and take away the pain he had caused.

There was one memory his mind kept shying away from.

_Rose._

_Rose weak, high off of endorphins, under his control, and little more of a shell than she used to be. All because of him. Oh God, what had he done?_

'_Dimitri…stop. It's over. It's all over now.'_

Lissa. She had saved him. She had shown mercy that he did not deserve. She was the one that had given him back what he cherished the most.

His soul.

She was his savior and he would do anything in his power to repay her. Dimitri owed Lissa his life.

Slowly, he was regaining awareness of his surroundings. There seemed to be chaos around him. The only constant was Lissa. She held Dimitri in her arms, as a mother would cradle a child. Wave after wave of emotions crashed over Dimitri. He was overwhelmed with it all; his newfound humanity, the realization of what he had done, what was to come.

'_It's ok, Dimitri. I'm here. Dimitri…'_

He allowed himself the small reward of succumbing to her comfort. He had just exhaled when he felt himself being torn away from her. Anxiety and fear welled up in him.

"No-!"

His cry was weak; he simply did not have the strength to fight back. Part of him wished for a swift and quick death. The other thrived with his newfound humanity, how could it be taken away from him now?

Lissa seemed to feel the same anxiety that he felt. She was gripping him and fighting back with force surprising for a Moroi.

"No! Don't! He's not what you think! He's not Strigoi! Look at him!" The voice screaming this was hauntingly familiar, but Dimitri was too panicked to realize who was yelling.

"Dimitri! No, stop! Leave us alone!" Lissa was screaming now as well. She was torn away from him and taken away. Again, Dimitri felt as if a part of him was being torn away.

'_I'm still here, Dimitri. You'll be alright.'_ Lissa's voice was anxious yet soothing within his panicked mind.

Dimitri faded in and out of consciousness from then out. There was panic and anxiety all around him. Dimitri had been bound and stuffed into a car. Where he was going, he did not going. His weary mind flitted with thoughts of his death, but Lissa's haunting voice in his mind put those thoughts at ease. His body ached and his mind felt raw.

He realized he should remember the guardians that surrounded him, their stakes drawn on him as if he were the enemy.

In their eyes, he was.


End file.
